This SBIR proposes to develop and evaluate a web-based, CME-approved program in doctor-patient communication about driving cessation. The program will provide information about provider-older patient communication, the epidemiology of and risk factors for driving mishaps, and will teach practitioners effective communication strategies to use with their older patients. The content will be developed by the investigators and informed by a focus group of physicians. The Specific Aims of Phase I are to: 1) develop a content outline for the full program; 2) develop the design and format of the web-based program; 3) develop a script and storyboard for one partial program module; 4) develop this section (prototype) on the web; 5) conduct a feasibility evaluation of the prototype (randomized controlled trial, N=50); and 6) develop a plan and schedule for production of the full-length program and CME accreditation in Phase II. This project involves close collaboration of NERI, the Boston University School of Medicine, and expert consultants in the field of older drivers and risk factors for auto crashes. The web-based program will be marketed as a CME product for physicians through NERI's e-commerce website and the Boston University School of Medicine Office of Continuing Medical Education.